Across the Multiverse
by AwefulFanfic
Summary: Jack lived a normal life, until a portal sucked him into a different universe. Now he must learn what he can and find a way back to his universe. Can he successfully make his way across the multiverse? Will he even resemble the man he was?
1. Chapter 1

_**Across the Multiverse**_

[a piece of crap written] by myself

 **Forward**

Just as a note for anyone who tries to read this fanfiction (thank you for reaching this far, by the way): The Italics represent thoughts or internal dialogue a character is having. I hate reading and writing. This is not because I find it boring or anything like that. It is honestly because I find reading and writing to take me longer than my peers and even many of those not considered to be my peers and to be taxing mentally, in the case of reading for class, and emotionally, only when reading for pleasure (which I actually do like despite the strain). Because I don't enjoy reading or writing, I will be sporadically posting this story a chapter at a time and each chapter is gonna be short. Also, I will admit that this will probably end up being a fanfic among fanfic given the nature of the story being written. To clarify, I don't think this will be the epitome of fanfics because of brilliant and/or original writing, but because of just how fanfictiony this is gonna get. Also, I am sorry that chapter 1 is so full of exposition, but I wanted to get the protagonist and some other key characters established before we jumped into the adventure. Oh, WARNING: this story will touch on some pretty heavy topics and will even get real dark at a few points, but such is necessary for the character development and transformation that will take place.

 **Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

 _Oh man! I love these movies._

This is Jack, and he is a nerd. Movies, anime, manga, comics, and video games are just a few of the things he really enjoys doing. He also likes to run, bike, and swim long distances; however, he doesn't take much time for that since he doesn't always have access to areas where he can bike, run, or swim without worrying about running into or over someone. Even though he is pretty tall and fit, he has always tried his absolute best to not hurt anyone, especially kids and small animals. He loves kids; he eagerly looks forward to having his own one day. Dogs and cats have always benefited from his love for children since they are like furry babies in his mind. Yes, even the big dogs are like babies in his mind.

"Hey Jack, would you mind making some popcorn for the family?" Jack's mom asked.

"Ok. I'll be back in a jiffy. Don't worry about pausing the movie!" replied Jack. _All righty, just gotta make enough for the 6 of us, so 4 bags in 3 bowls._

Jack has been a very quiet, helpful person. He just enjoys doing favors for people that he cares about. And he loves his family. He has 2 loving parents and a few siblings. His older sister Samantha, the oldest of the family, has always known how to take charge and is able to focus on her goals. She has set the bar pretty high as far as success and achievement go, especially since she was the valedictorian of her high school class and got a great job with her degree in communications and business. At this point, she is 26 years old. She is a very sociable and social woman; Jack really wishes he could be as outgoing as she is. Tori is the second oldest at 25, and she is very much an introvert. She went on to become a nurse which is something she had always wanted to do. Jack always identified more with Tori, but strove to be a little more like Samantha. Jack is the third oldest at 19. There are 3 more siblings to go through here. Jacob is 18 and has always been Jack's best friend. No one could ask for a better, more loyal friendship from a family member. Jacob has always worked hard to better himself in every way, possibly out of fear of being overshadowed by his 3 older siblings but most likely because he also suffers from the perfectionist streak that Samantha has. Then we come to Abe, the youngest of the boys at 15. He enjoys playing sports as much as Jacob does, but the three boys get along really well in everything. They often enjoy playing co-op games together or competitively as well, Jack doesn't do too well when playing against others. And then we arrive to the baby of the family, Cassidy. Really, she is 12 but she is the baby because she is the youngest.

Sure, there are squabbles in the family every now and then. But at the end of the day, everyone loves one another. In fact, everyone even loves the additions to the family. Jack's mother, Emily, especially loves Lynnée, Jack's girlfriend of 2 years and fiancée. Jack met her in high school and went to the same college where they went from good friends to being engaged over the amazing 3 years they knew each other. She is a 19 year old woman who is tough as nails yet as carefree as a child. She is what many would call a walking paradox. She likes the colors pink, mostly the brighter and deeper shades, and black. She is a very beautiful woman who is a tomboy through and through and yet also a huge nerd, liking almost all the same things that Jack likes. She is a very outdoorsy person, but also loves reading, knitting, crocheting, and baking. They seemed to be handpicked by God to be together due to how their chemistry was and how well they complimented one another. They knew early onto their relationship that they would die for one another. Thankfully they never ran into a dicey situation like that since life was rather peaceful for them.

Jack also had steady jobs that were easy and enjoyable working with people that he liked being around. His bosses enjoyed the work ethic that he learned from his parents. His coworkers enjoyed his laid-back attitude, as did his friends. He actually is very similar to his father, Alan, in just about every way. This is most likely due to his admiration for his father and looking to him as the ultimate role model. Jack actually is doing really well in college, GPA of around 3.4. He also has great friends that he either grew up with or met in college. Many of his friends are considered family to him, and those same friends consider him family. Truly, Jack lived a blessed life. In his mind, it was about to be even more blessed thanks to his recent engagement to Lynnée. He knew they were going to live a long and joy-filled life together, and so he eagerly waited for the wedding day. After the movie was over, Jack received a text from Lynnée.

"Hey, when are you going to come over tomorrow?"

"I should be there around noon, as long as traffic isn't terrible again. Seriously, construction makes these 1 hour trips much longer." replied Jack.

"Ok. Just let me know when you are on your way. Good night! I love you! :)"

"I will see you tomorrow! I love you too! Good night. :)"

Sure enough, Jack got up the next day and went through his usual routine for whenever he left to go visit his beautiful girl. He hugged his parents and younger siblings goodbye, since his older sisters had lived out of town for years at this point. He then hopped into his car and started the commute to see his future wife and her family for the day. He liked listening to country music while he was on his way over because that is Lynnée's favorite genre of music. Everything was going better than he expected. That is, until a bright light swallowed his car and spat out a strange hooded figure.

 _What was that?_ thought Jack.

 _Wait…where am I? Why am I off the road? Where IS the road?_

Understandably, Jack was utterly lost and confused. He now found himself in a strange place after a very strange event. Since he didn't know what else to do, he called Lynnée to try and hear her voice for, possibly but hopefully not, the last time. It is a miracle the call went through at all, but unfortunately it went to voicemail.

"Hi Lynnée. Something really weird happened on my way over and now I don't know where I am or if I can even get to you. I don't know if I will ever make it back to you." He said, tears streaking across his cheeks.

"Please, keep living! Even if I never make it back, I need to believe that you will do more than just survive! I will do everything I can to get back to you! I promise I will do what I can, no matter the odds." –BEEP

 _Well, now my phone's dying too. That's great! Now I can't even know whether or not that message went out to her or not._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Exodus

Jack is rummaging through his car for whatever he can find to help him get back.

 _Dammit! How did this happen? Where the hell am I? Am I going to be ok?_

Jack pauses from his search for a moment. The reality of the situation has started to sink in

 _I might not make it back. I could very well die here._

He doesn't know what to make of this. He then decides to try and focus on anything but that thought. He does find a hoodie and thicker boots in his trunk, along with a blanket and sleeping bag; he only had these items in the car at all just in the slight chance that him and Lynnée wanted to lay out and watch the stars. He finds a lamp packed for emergencies there as well. In the backseat he finds his water bottle, which is empty.

 _Well, that's not going to help._

He takes stock of what little he has with him.

 _So, a light, a blanket, a sleeping bag, some warm clothes, and hiking boots. No food, no water, nothing to drink and no way to contact anyone. Also, nothing to defend myself with except this pocket-knife, the dang thing is less than 3-inches long!_

He ponders why he feels the need for a weapon considering how incapable he would be to do so with his thin frame and less than average muscle-mass.

Jack then begins to walk off in a direction. Any sounded like a good idea, but he thought better of trying to tackle the mountain ranges. He notices the chill running through the air; and then the fact that the light outside seemed to be getting brighter. This puzzles him since it was evening when he left to see Lynnée, but the fact that the sky is getting brighter is indicating it is morning. He becomes very afraid. He has just realized that he needs to not only worry about where he is, but also _When…am I?_

Jack is lost in thought and fear, but he finally notices the mountains around him and the freshness of the air and how wild this place looks. Then he notices the old man who decided to take a seat on the hood of the car, which was only 5 meters behind him. Oddly enough, the strange man is waving at him.

 _Who..? Uugh…whatever._

Jack decides to back-track the very short distance to talk to the old man and see what he may know. The old man seems to be wearing a very old-styled robe, almost making this bearded figure appear to be a benevolent wizard.

"Hello there, good sir!" Jack, trying to be as polite and formal as he can possibly be. He also was trying to channel what little he knew about old customs to create a persona for him to better fit in.

"I was wondering if you could perchance inform me of the current date."

The old man's grin turned into a smirk.

"Why, it's Tirdas, the fifth of Sun's Height." Replied the old man.

 _Tirdas? Sun's Height? What the hell kind of calendar is he using? Dear God let this man just be an eccentric old man! But Tirdas…why does that sound familiar?_

"My deepest apologies, but I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Jack."

"Well, Jack, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Tiberius."

 _Now that I know is not a modern name…This is really bad._

"And also, Jack, I already know that you're not from here and I even know the cause." Tiberius's words shocked Jack. He knew he did not dress anything like what the old man did. But he did not expect to find answers so quickly.

"Tiberius, is it possible for you to help me return home? I am so lost and I don't know where to even begin!" Jack didn't care how ridiculous this all sounded. If there was a small chance of being able to return home, he was going to jump on it and give it his best shot.

"I am not able to help you right now, Jack. At least, not the way you are. But first, let me clean up this mess first."

Tiberius got up and moved to face the car. Jack was thoroughly confused. _What is he on about?_ And with a wave of Tiberius's hand, the car is engulfed in purple, blue, and black flames. And in the next moment, the entire care is gone without so much as a scorch mark on the ground.

"Hey! What did you do to my car? Why did you do that?" asked Jack.

"I got rid of it. It was in the way. Besides, it's not like you could have lugged that thing around. You won't need such a vehicle on Nirn." Tiberius said, chuckling to himself as he walked off. Jack followed Tiberius closely. Since he now knew Tiberius was a powerful wizard of some sort, he figured that his offer to help him was true.

"Tiberius, would you mind telling me where I am?" asked Jack.

"Oh right, I forgot that someone like you wouldn't know this. You are on the planet Nirn. Specifically, in the province of Skyrim on the continent of Tamriel." Replied Tiberius.

This stopped Jack dead in his tracks. He had to force his mouth back shut, much like a cartoon character would.

 _That's why some of those things sounded familiar! This is the world of Elder Scrolls! But…wait…Can Tiberius even help me? How in the hell is this possible? I cannot deny that what happened to me looks like it was magical between the movement through time and the unfamiliar area; but this is a whole new level of weird._

The situation looked grim to Jack, but he kept following anyways. They marched for what seemed like half an hour to Jack until a dilapidated castle came into view. It appeared as if this is where Tiberius lives.

Tiberius turned to Jack "Where, there she is! Home sweet home. Come on! Let's get you settled in and start working on blending you in. Lunch will be on soon after we get you familiarized to the area."

"Wait Tiberius. I am so thoroughly confused! What is going on? Why am I here? How am I here?"

Tiberius stopped walking and turned around to face Jack. "All right, I guess you do need to know and you really should take some time to fully process this. You are in the land of Skyrim and this is because of the plot of a traitor I know. Almost nothing is known about this man except that he is indeed a man. But he is a wizard of great strength, power, knowledge, and wisdom." Tiberius's grin was now replaced with a very stern look on his face. "I thought I knew how to deal with him, but he betrayed everything he ever told me. But this man is unknown to most. He is simply called the Enigma by those few who have contacted him. He used you as a key into other worlds and dimensions."

Jack was in shock. He had never heard of such a thing and had only put a little thought into the possibility of multiple universes and what they could be like. "Well, why did he need me?" Jack was still lost in the sea of information he now swam in.

Tiberius shrugged. "That is one answer that I wish I knew. If I just knew that, I would be most of the way there to figuring out how to send you back to your time and place. However, it seems it was just a case of bad, dumb luck."

Jack was starting to grow very angry. _If I find that Enigma, guy, I am going to make him regret plucking me from my life!_

"Now I have seen that look far too many times to not recognize it. And no, you cannot face him. Revenge is futile. Enigma may have simply used your world as a stepping stone into an unlimited number of other universes." Scolded Tiberius.

"Listen Jack, you are much better off sticking with me. Now, I can't help you get home right now; but what I can do is help you to be prepared to assist me in sending you home." Chuckled the old man.

"Wait, Tiberius. What to you hope to gain from helping me? Surely this isn't a free sign of goodwill." Jack asked the increasingly strange man.

"Well Jack, I am glad you are not too foolish to ignore ulterior motives. I admit that I do gain from helping you, though. I get to teach my first magical pupil; I get to have a helping hand around the castle for anything I may need but don't have time to go fetch myself; and I also get a chance of getting back at the Enigma!" Said Tiberius, quite excitedly.

Jack had a skeptical and confused look on his face from this statement.

The old man continued "There is a chance that sending you through to your home will disrupt his plans and cause him to be trapped between the universes for eternity! What better way to get back at such a callous individual?"

"I don't like that you're using me for revenge, but I'll try to think of it more as a side-effect of me being sent home. Besides, what can I do? Just refuse due to pride and be stuck here with no help, only to die in the next few days? I'll take being used over getting grisly murdered." Said Jack, in a slightly stern tone.

 _What can I do? I need his help. And what's worse, is he knows this! I hope he doesn't get me killed running simple errands for him. What the hell? Why does this day just keep getting weirder and weirder?_

Little did Jack know that there were far stranger adventures in his future. But he will prevail. Because he must. He must return to his life and world; especially for Lynnée.


End file.
